This invention relates to the recurring problem encountered by all fishermen, and especially those who fish in streams and bodies of water in wooded areas. Such streams and bodies of water all have invisible submerged objects such as stumps and waterlogged branches on which the fisherman's line will become snagged, usually when the fisherman starts to reel in his line and the point of the hook engages the far side of the obstruction. The harder the fisherman pulls on his line, the more firmly the hook becomes embedded in the obstruction. Usually the fisherman has no alternative to fighting his line until either the hook disengages from the obstruction, or, the line breaks and he loses a portion of the line and often an expensive lure.